Dig My Grave
by clozyxox1
Summary: Alice has meet a werid and rude man on the plane 4 years before her life began little does she know he is back to return when her life has just started. Alice has 1 daughter and a perect husband but is the daughter really thhe husbands or is it Not.


**Dig my grave**

Written by Chloe Simmonds

All I could here was Alice I want my Daughter back I'm at your front door. I ran over to all of the doors and locked them. But I forgot about my backyard door, and before I knew it I was gone.

There was once this girl named Alice Chapmen. She was 14 years old when her parents kicked her out of the house, they told her she had to fight on her own now that she was becoming a woman. So she didn't bother to argue and got a job. At first she was living with her friend when she had no money to buy a house or flat. She finally got enough money to buy a 2 story granny house in the blue mountains NSW. She was sad to leave all of her friends but had to make the right decision for herself she thought that she couldn't live with her friend for ever and although she didn't fully agree with her parents she was now 17 and living with a friend.

Her parents didn't bother to say by to her due to that because of where they were from which was Germany, they had a weird tradition that when the child moved out they were not to love or cherish the child anymore and were not a part of the family. Alice hated the tradition but had to live with it she always thought to herself that if she ever had kids she would never use that tradition and if anyone asked she was from Australia not Germany.

In 1945 she meet who she thought was her soul mate. they got married 2 years after they had meet. They had a very peaceful and carefree life for about 3 years after their marriage, she then found out her thought to be soul mate had been cheating on her with her friend since the day they got married. She was so depressed and thought life would never end when she would have loved it to she then left Australia not even selling her house just abandoning it. She moved to USA and lived in depression and sadness in a shed she had bought of a farmer. Alice had had enough of not having a job and living in a shed so she decided to move back to Australia and go back in the house she was originally in.

On the plane she was seated about 5 seats away from the front of the plane. Next to her was a scary looking guy she was so bored she started a conversation. Alice asked what might be your name he then said Jack Bedlam. Alice said kindly her name was Alice Chapman." Jack said oh so where are you from might I ask". Alice said oh um I live in the blue Mountains NSW where do you live. Jack responded quite rudely and said I live in Mapleton NSW. Sorry I was just asking Alice said. Alice then embarrassed kept to herself the whole trip back for 14 hours.

When the plane landed she heard her name coming closer and closer she turned around to see the man she had met named Jack Bedlam was running towards her, he said to her you properly think I'm here to apologise well I'm not I actually her to say keep your eyes open for me I'm everywhere you are I want something back I left behind a long time ago. Alice just ignored his scary thought and walked off she continued her day to day life basis when she met the love of her life. His name was Cohby Orsk she was thrilled to have somebody back in her life they decided to get married Alice then became Mrs Alice Orsk. A few years later they had their first child it turned out to be a girl that was blind. They decided to call her Isabella Rose Orsk. They had no nabours to brag to about their new gorgeous Daughter Isabella to but that didn't bother them.

A few Months later when Isabella was older Cohby got a job as a Lawyer consultant. And Alice continued her first job now at 25 years old so Isabella was left home alone at the age 4 years old with no grandma or grandad to look after Isabella, and because they were struggling financially they couldn't afford to take Isabella to day-care or have a nanny to come and look after Isabella. Isabella was made breakfast, Lunch and dinner every day the mum would make the breakfast and the dad would come from lunch every day to make her lunch and then they would both make dinner for Isabella.

Isabella as I said before was blind so basically all she did everyday was sit and listen to music and the radio every day, she never Ignored every one because she had very I mean VERY good hearing people say because when you are blind that you adapt a very good sense of hearing and Isabella for sure had a GREAT sense of hearing anyway you don't really need to know that. On the 12/2/1950 it was Isabella's birthday she was turning 5 they were all very happy until the doorbell rang and it was the man that Alice met on the plane, he had warned her that she would see him around someday to get back what he had left behind a long time ago. She screamed and said Cohby help help that man's here I told you about. Cohby yelled out to her and said go get Isabella and hide somewhere I would not even be able to find you. Then the man punched Cohby in the face and walked in to find the terrified mother and the little confused girl they had hidden in the backyard shed. The little girl was crying and the mother was trying to stop her but just couldn't so the man heard the whimpering and found the mother and daughter and said do you remember me I met you on the plane Alice! The man grabbed Alice and put a knife to her throat and said I've come back for what is mien she said what it is. Jack then said Isabella Rose Orsk she said what she's only been in this world for 5 years how could she be yours.

Alice had no choice but to hand Isabella over she was deeply depressed and could not deal with the fact that she was never going to be able to see her only daughter again, as Cohby was just starting to wake up from his tremendous punch in the face he saw that Isabella was being handed over to Jack Bedlam. He ran over to the 3 of them and said give back our daughter she's not yours how could she be its impossible. Cohby turned to Alice and said im uncontionaly uncontrollably in love with you Alice Orsk please don't send our daughter away with this psychopathic killer you don't know him it's for your own daughters safety. Alice turned to Cohby and said the only way for me to be with our daughter is for me to marry this man you call a killer I will have to love him with all my will I must leave you know I will never forget you the moments we had together this beautiful human being we made together I will never forget our wedding the day you said I Do and I said I Do to Alice whimpered with a golden tear dripping down the side of her face I'm in love to but love never stands to tall forever and so she thought.

As Isabella, Alice and Jack all walked of together, together Isabella and Alice looked back and blew their very last Kisses good bye.

Written By Chloe Sophia Simmonds


End file.
